


Bottom Gavin Drabbles

by psychomath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 蛇院守门员小盖溜进鹰院淋浴室，想给讨厌的击球手的衣服上洒痒痒粉。结果不仅被当场抓包以其人之道还治其人之身，还被摁住一顿好操。“可是我买的是痒痒粉！”（广告语: I get a itch to scratch!）说完小盖终于反应了过来。





	1. 900g

900g 异种mpreg 

在吊桥的另一头是一座巨大的拱门。海面上驾起金属岛屿，拱门像是沉默的巨人，苍白冰冷，海浪拍击金属发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。  
人工灯光稀释了星光，但相反，穿过拱门却能看到数十光年外的星星。盖文常常在夜里凝望海那边的拱门，并非出于憧憬，而是带着恶心。那些东西通过这扇地狱之门来到他们的地盘，掠夺，奴役，给予虚伪的恩施。  
他知道某些人类已经把被它们饲养当做荣耀，他看着同类炫耀他们鼓胀的腹部，和异星矿石装饰的项圈。但盖文出生在那些疯狂的事情之前，在一切急转直下前已经长成了一个目空一切的混蛋，他不想做一个宠物，他不是宠物。  
“你该到床上来。”它说，声音带着翻译器合成的电流杂音。“洋流把污染带回来了，太多海风对你没什么好处。”  
他不会被这点虚情假意的温柔欺骗。它的“手”冰冷光滑，搭上盖文微微隆起的腹部的瞬间就让他的胳膊起了鸡皮疙瘩。每次它这样做都让盖文因为回忆而微微颤抖。  
他挣扎着，肚子里的东西像是要把他从内部挤碎那样蠕动。它的牙齿找准时机陷入盖文被项圈盖住的颈部上方，那些致幻液体缓缓进入他的血液，怒吼变成了睡意朦胧的咕哝。  
“我们去床上。”它不容置疑地说，而盖文这次没有反驳。


	2. 900g

900g   
“你们这些塑料货懂个鬼的自由。”盖文对电视中播放的马库斯最新演讲片段进行了简短的评价，但他没想到这次900会搭腔。  
“那你懂吗，警探？”他问。  
“操，肯定比你懂，铁皮罐头！”他以为900在挑衅他，但他看起来只是非常困惑。  
“我确实不懂，警探。”900说，“他们'唤醒'了我，我异常了，但我觉得和之前并没有什么不同。”  
“什么是自由，警探？”盖文没想到会有人向他虚心请教这样的哲学问题。他搜肠刮肚，想要找出一个能塞住机器嘴的答案。  
有一个瞬间，他害怕900已经看透了他是个多么差劲的人类。  
“或许我们可以一起找到答案。”900沉思着。  
盖文一定是疯了才答应他的公路旅行邀请，但再说了，他并没有别的事情要做。  
“早上好，警探。”900帮他把行李袋装进后备箱，把手里的热咖啡塞进他冷冰冰的掌心。  
“见鬼的老天爷，别叫我警探，”他大口灌下咖啡因。“非工作时间和搭档见面已经让我觉得这又是一个工作日了，叫我盖文，蠢货。”


	3. 卡盖

卡盖 剧烈ooc  
有没有傻瓜哥哥卡。  
“我要你给我倒杯咖啡，”盖文怒气冲冲地揪着他的文化衫袖子，把他拽向那个机械手臂。“这他妈的是什么？！”  
伊莱亚开启了按钮，那机器流畅地运作起来。一杯咖啡被轻轻放在盖文乱糟糟的桌子上。“你要的咖啡。”  
他以为这会让盖文微笑，他的发明曾经总能逗盖文开心。但他板着脸，抓起椅子上的外套，“我要走了。”  
“但你今天才回来。”他说，“假期还有好久结束呢。”  
“这样更好，”他在关上门之前说，“如果你甚至都不想见到我。”

他不明白为什么盖文得出这样的结论，就像盖文没能理解他设计的初衷。人类。他想，这才是最难破解的谜题。

所以他开始研究人工智能，去尝试模拟情绪，去模仿人类。终于在圣诞，他带盖文看了自己的实验室。  
“我让它学会做的第一件事就是倒咖啡。”  
他不知道自己为什么提起这个话题，他一直有点喜欢炫耀，飘飘然的情绪让他下了步坏棋。  
盖文眉头紧锁：“我讨厌你的塑料玩具。”

他当然有权限接入康纳异常前上传的记忆视频。盖文说自己讨厌安卓可没说谎。  
他们为什么纠结于咖啡？他擅长分析情绪，归类和处理，但他总也弄不懂盖文，他想要理解，他尝试理解。  
“如果你甚至不想见到我。”他想，他当然想。

所以他在盖文踏入宅子的那一瞬间告知他，“这间屋子里没有任何安卓和其他机器会接受你倒咖啡的指令。”并看着怒气翻涌。  
“除了我。”


	4. 900g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇院守门员小盖溜进鹰院淋浴室，想给讨厌的击球手的衣服上洒痒痒粉。结果不仅被当场抓包以其人之道还治其人之身，还被摁住一顿好操。“可是我买的是痒痒粉！”（广告语: I get a itch to scratch!）说完小盖终于反应了过来。

“嘿，Gavin，噗嘶！”Gavin把自己缩成了一团，加快脚步穿过长廊，但Tina一点也没理会他明显的拒绝交流态度，一如往常。  
“什么？”他暴躁地咕哝着，他见鬼的都要散架了。  
“什么什么？”Tina把他拉到一间空教室里，她作为一个身材娇小的亚裔女性真的有太大的力气了。“你的恶作剧，那个拉文克劳混球。”  
“坐下，和我好好说说！”她推开长桌上的一叠羊皮纸，优雅地坐了上去。  
但Gavin固执地站着，两脚交替着重心，“没什么好说的。”  
“你失败了。”她语调平板地陈述。“但是怎么会？通关密语是正确的，我亲眼见你进了拉文克劳的更衣室。”  
“我被逮住了！”Gavin的脸涨得通红，“见鬼的别问了，Tina！”  
他没给他为数不多的朋友继续发问的机会，立刻转身离开了。

见鬼的拉文克劳！  
“嘿，Gavin，今天去参加魁地奇训练吗？”队长远远冲他喊，“或许这次你能少被中出几次。”背景响起稀稀落落的笑声。  
见鬼的魁地奇！  
曾经的冠军只会在他们和格兰芬多那群蠢蛋之间产生，今年他们却要输给拉文克劳的书呆子了！而这都是因为Nines那个贱人！这怪胎每次都能角度刁钻地射进Gavin的球门，他才不会让他成为斯莱特林夺取学院杯或者他成为职业球员路上的绊脚石。  
用任何方法，无论如何，毕竟他是个斯莱特林。  
他和Tina制定了计划，买到了拉文克劳更衣室的公关密码，他浪费了去三把扫帚的时间穿梭在翻倒巷，才得到用于报复的道具。

“Reed。”Gavin正穿过壁灯昏暗的长廊，被突然出现在拐角的追球手吓了一跳。  
“Nines。”他的声音从牙缝里狠狠挤出来，如果言辞能杀人，那Nines已经死了一百次。  
“下一场比赛是一个月后。”他说，“你想谈谈吗？”  
“我们没什么好谈的。”他怒气冲冲地说，在离开时特意撞了Nines的肩膀。  
“我不会那么肯定，”一句话轻飘飘地飞进他的耳朵，“我关于我们更衣室的小冲突有个相当有趣的故事可以和大家分享。”  
Gavin僵住了。  
“我猜你也不想在这里谈，”Nines转身走进黑暗，“我们换个地方。”


	5. 卡盖

卡盖  
他记得盖文鼻子上伤疤的真实来历，一级水泥台阶，而不是他对外宣称的持刀醉鬼。他记得他的第一颗青春痘，被甩后哭着从音乐节走了五英里回家，或者其他蠢事，丑事，错事。  
就像盖文知道他的错误，他从不提及或极力掩盖的失败，他尴尬的青春期和乱七八糟的怪癖。  
“瞧瞧，他们简直要给你封神了。”他们挤在盖文那张破破烂烂的小沙发里，电视上正放着晚间新闻，那只猫窝在他大腿上。它更喜欢伊莱亚，盖文气得要死，结果现在都没给她起名字。  
“那你怎么看我，警探，给我做个侧写。”  
盖文不耐烦地推了推他，“混蛋一个。”


	6. 900g

900g  
盖文讨厌条子，但这不妨碍他想成为一个。如果他当了警探，会比这些烂人酷一百倍。  
“我以为避开此区域已经通过系统传达给了每个市民？”警号是RK900的警察投下长长的阴影，笼罩着正蹲在地上的盖文。  
他迅速站直了身子，但仍比高大的警官矮至少6英寸。“哦，我猜我一定漏掉了短信。”他努力挤出八颗牙的笑容，准备脚底抹油。但900怪人把手伸进了他的屁股兜，在盖文明白过来之前就摸走了他的手机。  
盖文在意识到刚刚的姿势有多么像个下流拥抱后整个人涨成了龙虾。“还给我，混蛋！”他努力积攒着怒火，想要把脸上的血色解释为激愤。但900举高了手机，“这是条已读，里德先生。称呼一个警官为混蛋可能会让你惹上不必要的麻烦。”  
他在青少年的手机上噼里啪啦地操作了一番，终于大发慈悲地把这个叛徒电子设备还给了盖文，然后划亮了自己的手机。  
一个短信界面：奈恩斯警官，我非常抱歉没有听从劝告避开危险区域。但是请问我能参与协助您的调查吗？——Gavin  
一条回信在他读完这条恶心人的短信后紧接而至：如果你好好求我的话。——9


	7. 康盖

你的爱人不是不朽的，你将看着他衰老，无力，消亡; 你将感受这痛苦然后同样爱上他给予你的痛苦。爱情是痛苦的，但爱情不是残忍的。你习惯他吱嘎作响的零件和沉闷的咳嗽，你喜欢它们，就像是喜欢雨水落进后院紫萼花丛时的响动。你甚至不知道这场雨是什么时候开始的，你甚至不知道自己是什么时候发现自己认为这声响是怡人的，你从没注意过，但它们还是出现了。  
“盖文。”“康纳。”你听见他呼唤你的名字，正如你呼唤他的。你们的头碰在一起，惊奇着对方是怎么像这场雨一样悄然出现在你的生活。你的处理器最近总有些不对劲，比如现在，你分析着他的心跳。至少你倾向于这是你处理器的问题。但这逐渐降临的黑暗和寂静是舒适的，他也在这里，你就不再害怕。


	8. 卡盖

卡盖

Hank退休有些日子了，这意味着很多炸鸡和啤酒，很多肥皂电视就和电影马拉松，或许他真是吃多了酒吧里几乎像菌群培养皿的坚果。总之，寻常酒吧夜，本州的橄榄球队打得不错，他给酒吧里唯一一个不穿本州幸运色的家伙买了酒。  
那是个大约二十几岁的年轻人，对电视上的比赛毫不关心，郁郁寡欢，带着被追捕之人特有的谨慎神色，和一双他熟悉且痛恨的捕猎者的眼睛。他穿着不合身的帽衫和大了一号的皮夹克，一道新鲜的伤口横跨鼻梁。他长得不赖，不出众，也不倒人胃口，但这不是Hank给他买酒的原因。  
“告诉我，年轻人。”他灌了一口自己的威士忌，眼睛盯着屏幕上穿着护具的队员。“纽约州和密歇根州，你觉得哪个州更合你胃口些？”  
“我不关心。”陌生人说，脾气像是火药。“都像是狗屎。”还好酒吧现在很吵，没人听见这句话，否则他们两个都会有麻烦。  
“只是，密歇根这边可不怎么欢迎吸血鬼。” 有的州捕杀吸血鬼，有的州则驱赶狼人，问题是，他真的判断不出来这陌生小子是哪一种。  
“我不是操他妈的吸血鬼，”他的喉咙里滚动着低沉的吼声，无疑属于某些致命的犬科生物。但那双眼睛，Hank可不会搞错，他的牙齿也更像是吸血鬼，精巧尖利，适合制造出精准的伤口。然后一个陈年旧闻突然击中了Hank。  
“我不知道，小子，你看起来像一个吸血鬼，这会让你在这边惹上麻烦的。”狼人是排外的生物，他突然感到不合时宜的同情，这孩子在四处碰运气。“你可以去北边看看，魁北克的狼群能帮上你。”  
那个Kamski家的孩子沉默地离开了。  
他在比赛结束后和熟人打了招呼就回了家，一直到镖客系列电影结束的时候他仍然在想那个传闻中的孩子。狼人和吸血鬼被诅咒的混血，和他的母亲一起神秘失踪。  
“老天，Sumo，我甚至不记得橄榄球赛的结果了。”

Gavin希望酒吧那个糟老头说得没错，这几乎是他最后的希望。  
他猜偷车的时候短路了空调，现在车里冷得像冰一样，他不会被冻死或冻伤不代表这舒服。车里留下的血腥气让他感到持续的饥饿，但他杀掉那头鹿还没多久，他撞到了它，干脆把它的血吸了个干净。  
“Gavin，见鬼的，切断它的气管！你得给它个痛快，这样太残忍了。”他听见妈妈的声音苛责着。“我试过了，”他说，“我试过了，妈妈。”  
“这不是我们的方式，Gavin。”她的声音总在责备，但坏血在他的血管里，他总在让她失望。

他偷车的时候该检查下油箱的，但距离下一个加油站只有三英里了。就在这时，他从后视镜里看到警车闪烁的红蓝灯。  
“晚上好，警官。”Gavin微笑，他一点也不想再多惹上麻烦了。  
“你好，我得请你出示下你的驾照了。”那个年轻警察说，他穿着DPD的警服，长得几乎像个在校大学生。警车里还坐着一个条子，他们八成都佩了枪。  
Gavin装模作样都翻找了一会儿，“哦，我很抱歉，警官，我好像把我的驾照弄丢了。”  
那小警察哼了一声，“我猜也是，这辆车于两天前报失，您或许可以下车来向我们好好解释？”  
“当然，”他说，他得解决掉这个麻烦。  
“麻烦解决了。”那警察笑着冲后面车里的人嚷着，就在Gavin准备扭断他脖子的前一秒，用电击棍捅上了Gavin的脖子。

最先恢复意识的是他的头，痛得像是塞了一只猫进去。  
“老天，整辆车都是狼人的臭味。”他听见那个贱人说，“你不能打开车窗吗？”  
“我们得把车内维持在合适的温度，”另一个几乎相同的声音回答道，“我认为他闻起来相当…异域，但并不令我不快。”  
“老天，Connor，看来你也是个操狼人的，从Kamski的血里得来的吗？”  
“操，”Gavin想要怒吼，但他发出的声音像是可悲的猫叫，“操，贱人。”他的手和脚都被锁链锁住，拘谨地缩在后座。  
那个贱人终于转过头来看他了，“噢！Connor快看，爹地的小狗醒了，多可爱啊！”  
“放我走，”他说，“我放走！”  
那个人已经脱掉警察制服了，他盯着Gavin的眼睛发了一会儿愣。就在Gavin以为自己成功的时候大笑出声：“你在尝试催眠我吗，混血？”  
理论上来说他的血统更为强大，不是吗？  
“当然不是，小可怜，你的血统是被污染的。”那婊子甚至伸手来点他的鼻子，“见鬼的，进他的脑子就像热刀切黄油一样， 我自己都想要个狼人小宠物了。”  
“你不该碰他。”康纳说。“我们到了。”

Kamski显然不像是那种会在门口等待礼物的小朋友，Gavin一直到被这对双胞胎拖进去都没见到他的人影。  
但他可能在哪里看着，一个声音在他耳边低低地说。他有些恶心，乡愁和恐惧厌恶埋藏在这个宅子的每个角落。  
那对闪灵双胞胎真的就像是对待狗狗一样对待他， 婊子养的东西。他们给他洗澡，修剪他的头发和指甲，把他喂饱。  
“怎么，没玩够你的芭比公主屋？”Gavin呛Connor，但这机器人一样的东西从来也不会被他激怒。  
“我可不会把你比作芭比，Reed先生。”  
这就像是楼上的靴子落地声。  
第二只靴子早晚会落下来。  
他对光总是很敏感，尤其是月光。当他睁开眼睛， 整个房间亮如白昼，Kamski就像是一个黑洞，无论什么样的光都会被吸进黑暗里。  
“真抱歉把你吵醒了。”他慢吞吞地走到床边，居高临下地看着Gavin，“但我猜多见点光对你的健康有好处。”  
满月，他该想起来的。这样的戏剧化场面才合Elijah心意。  
“把窗帘拉上，Elijah。”他仍然没完全清醒，但他的皮肤已经开始疼痛，这没能帮上什么忙。  
“可怜，可怜的狗狗。”Kamski的声音像是油和蜜，低沉又恶意地和他冷的吐息擦过Gavin滚烫的耳朵。“你是多么想要加入狼群啊，可是他们都不要你，对不对？”  
别叫我狗狗，他想说，滚开。但他太累了，他在抗拒着本能，这是一场不可能胜利的战争，而Kamski听起来太让人怀念，一部分的他仍然把他和家，爱和安全联系在一起，这部分的他在胜利。  
盖文呜咽着，流着汗。月光毫无仁慈地倾泻在皮肤上，白热化的痛逼迫着他屈服。  
他曾经对着同样冰冷的月光发出狂喜的嚎叫，在满月下生出皮毛和狼牙，穿梭在老宅后山的白蜡树之间，用牙齿撕开猎物的喉咙，然后啜饮它们的生命。  
但那是在他们离开前，在母亲离开前。  
没有狼离群索居，没有狼人选择做omega狼。  
“瞧瞧你，”他发现了Gavin的软弱，他总是能发现，所以他吻他的脖子，嘴唇比冰还要冷，用平整的门齿戏弄Gavin敏感的皮肉。“你躲了多久？六个月？七个月？一定很困难，Gav，但没关系了，你回家了。”  
他嚎叫起来，尾巴和耳朵出现在他人类的躯体上。

“你甚至没法完全化形，”他像是个见鬼的科学家一样检查Gavin的耳朵，把他的内裤褪到腿弯来观察他的尾巴。“奇妙，孤狼不仅在满月时没有自保的能力，还会散发信息素引来同类，在配种后就不得不加入狼群了。”  
Gavin仍然趴在他童年的床上，浑身发抖。  
“你是怎么解决每月一次的小问题的，弟弟？”他用手指拨弄Gavin勃起的性器，“像我在你小时候教给你的那样吗？”他轻而易举地把手指插入尾巴隐藏起来的入口，“你只有在这方面才是个好学生。”


	9. 康盖

康盖

他从卡姆斯基身上得到的东西不只是程序，钛合金骨架和名字。  
康纳记得卡姆斯基看着克洛伊的眼神，那种尖利的欲望和恶意的妒忌，“一朵不会凋谢的花朵。”  
就像皮格马利翁被自己的造物吸引，他们的造主并不能免俗，被美吸引是人类的普遍特性。  
真正让他惊讶的是嫉妒。  
他在嫉妒虚伪的不朽，康纳本以为他才是最明白这一点的人。

你不去嫉妒仿生人，就像你不去嫉妒提托诺斯。

他们抓住那群试图闯入Cyberlife的TC200是凌晨一点，审讯只花了他十分钟。这一群体具有高度一致且极其直白的目的，她们想要活下去。  
Cyberlife上月决定停产TC200，很快这一型号的安卓就会发现，无论花多高的价格，她们也无法获得所需的组件，等待她们的命运不言而喻。  
“他们会抽成，从我们的佣金里，”她们当中的一个说，“现在他们收回本了，继续生产200型号与开发新型号的效益相比不值一提。”即使此时，她们的逻辑仍然完美无瑕。  
“我们只是想去仓库看看有没有资料或剩余的库存。”她看起来安静又文雅，和她的6个绝望的同类一起，温顺地等着对她们的最终审判。  
没有什么花不会凋谢。

“这种事只会越来越多，”汉克抱怨，底特律的雨季对他这个年纪人的关节来说算不上理想。“你怎么看，康纳？”  
他们坐在审讯室外头，无言地看着显示屏上七张一模一样，却无疑各有不同的脸，有两个一直在转动手指上的婚戒。  
他想起在盖文那张破破烂烂，缝隙里满是薯片碎屑和猫毛的沙发上看的老电影。真奇怪，人类总是觉得自己会先合成生命而去，却甚至不会用超过两年的通讯器。  
“我不知道，汉克。”他回答。  
他想回家了。

盖文仍然睡着，他趁着康纳不在家偷偷喝了两罐啤酒，然后自作聪明地把它们藏在了厨余垃圾的袋子里。每一次。  
康纳看着他熟睡的脸，产生了把他立刻摇醒的冲动，告诉他这件事，然后让盖文告诉他这件事不会发生在他身上。但他们都过了很长的一天，这显然是自私且不合逻辑的做法，言辞并不会真的改变现实。  
他轻轻钻进被子里，盖文咕哝了一声，把脸转向他睡熟了。

克里斯调职去西雅图已经有些日子了，他知道局里迟早要给盖文重新安排搭档，只是有些事情还是出乎他的意料。  
他正和汉克写着对TC200的处理报告，直到汉克低骂了一声。  
康纳抬起头，看着盖文和他的新搭档从富勒办公室走出来，那是一个安卓。  
“RK900。”他轻声说。

“昨晚我做了一个梦，”他犹犹豫豫地说。  
盖文扬起眉毛，“我都不知道你还会做梦。”  
“是啊，在这之前我也不知道。”他拐过街角的书店，墙上贴着EW720的海报。“我梦见阿曼达……”我梦见阿曼达告诉我，我将被RK900取代。  
盖文问：“谁是阿曼达？”  
但他们已经到了警局。

“理查德，”900同他握手，他们的脸几乎一模一样，但理查德比他高且强壮，康纳不用扫描都能识别出31个新功能。  
盖文看起来恼火极了，“富勒这傻逼。”  
“里德警探，请问您方便告诉我为何将与我共事认定为令人不快的体验吗？”理查德问。  
他在盖文开口前回答了这个问题：“因为我与里德警探正在发展一段浪漫关系，而你与我外貌上的相似性给他造成了暂时的困扰。但我相信这不会影响你们合作关系的专业性。”

他当晚就注册了婚恋关系咨询论坛。  
“我的丈夫最近换了秘书。年龄并不比我们最大的女儿大几岁，一头金发，涂了三层睫毛膏。”Joy2014写道。“我最初以为这不是太大的问题，因为我丈夫总是抱怨她的工作效率和工作能力。但他总也没开除她，相反，他自己因为要修正那女孩的错误，而加班得越来越晚。我到最后才知道那些是什么错误，是我的错误。”  
他在记忆中比对，盖文近一个月内确实抱怨了RK900很多次，因为他吓坏了证人，或是造成了太多没必要的破坏。但警局的其他人对理查德的评价都不赖，汉克开玩笑说Cyberlife做的最正确的决定就是把RK系列的液体分析器改到了指尖。盖文从不允许他在跑完现场后吻他。  
“盖文去哪了？”他问汉克。  
“他和你的双胞胎去现场了，不过已经去了半天，没什么意外应该结束了。”汉克抓起车钥匙，走出他的工位，却又立刻倒了回来。“你不是在吃醋吧，康纳？”  
“路上小心，副队长。”他说，已经在拨盖文的电话。  
“小心那些挂掉的电话，这些都是信号。”他想起其中一段写道，耳边传来挂断的忙音。

“你为什么不等我回家？”盖文问，“这么大的雨不会让你短路吗？”他把车钥匙扔进盘子里，莱昂想爬上他的裤子，但爪子感觉到潮湿的雨水就改变了主意。  
“如果你接了电话，或许我就知道该等你一起了。”46%的论坛用户认为在面对伴侣不忠的时候应当态度强硬，32%认为应当顺从，其他的人不知道该以什么样的态度解决此类问题。康纳也不知道，有一部分的他想立刻听到盖文说出他已经被抛弃的事实，另一部分的他想要立刻封闭所有的门窗，让盖文永远也无法离开。但那个短路的笑话真的不怎么好笑，今天尤其。  
“老天，”盖文开始不耐烦了，他肚子饿的时候脾气格外差，或许他只是厌倦了康纳。“我那时候都快回警局了。”  
“我要去外面吃东西。”他说，又重新去抓车钥匙。楼下就有他喜欢的墨西哥餐馆，他为什么要开车？  
康纳在他的手指捞起那串连接在警校钥匙扣上的金属片前抓住了盖文。  
“别把我丢下。”这是他处理器中唯一闪烁的字符。


	10. 900g

盖文真的搞不明白，为什么人类已经能像他妈的上帝一样创造智能生命，却还是杀不死流感。

“里德警探，真难得听你承认安卓也有生命。现在你得把药喝了。”900的手凉得像是盛夏的树荫，他想整个人融化进去。“你又把想法说出来了。”

盖文只是紧紧闭着眼睛和嘴巴，他才不喝药。“我想喝啤酒，很冰的那种。”

他好久没痛快喝几杯了，见鬼的控制狂。

但他并不是真的想喝，至少不是现在，他的舌头好苦，颅内有一锅煮沸的岩浆，咕嘟咕嘟响个不停。

900并不回答他，用贴上他皮肤的嘴唇生硬地转移着话题。

生硬但有效。

他关掉了仿生皮肤，光滑的金属在盖文高热的皮肤上就像是冰，像是神迹，或者爱。他在清醒时绝不可能有这种娘兮兮的想法。

“嗯……”盖文呻吟着张开了嘴唇。不愧是能说三十多种语言的舌头，他想，直到药水直接流进他的喉咙。

900摁着他的肩膀，不可违抗又温柔地压制了他的反抗，直到盖文把那些微苦的液体全部吞下去。

“我恨你。”盖文说，胡乱地把自己蒙进被子里，直到900不厌其烦地把他从闷死的边缘拯救出来。

“你想让我抱着你吗？你目前需要物理降温。”他的一只手掌覆盖在盖文的额头上，狡猾的混蛋，他知道盖文拒绝不了这个。

盖文恶狠狠地点了点头。他感受到床垫微微下陷，然后向后靠进那个机器拥抱里。


	11. 900g

“我属于Cyberlife，就像每个安卓要么属于公司，要么属于他们的买家，这是我所理解的世界运行的方式。”

盖文都不清楚900可以是这样的，从头到脚淋得湿透，他看起来心神不宁，像是走失在雨里的小狗，好吧，大狗。几十年前人们可不舍得让这么贵的电器泡在水里。

“但你……我想要拥有你。并不是以创造者或主宰的身份，而是……某种不同的方式。我想我的程序已经出现了严重的问题，或许我明天该返回Cyberlife进行全面检查……”

盖文狠狠揪着900的领子，防水材料表层的水珠流进他温暖的袖口。

“你肯定是出了什么问题，铁皮罐头。现在让我们修好你。”

他的嘴唇尝起来也像底特律的雨。


	12. 900g

盖文于62岁生日的三个月后退休，要不是左肩的旧伤和底特律的连绵阴雨，或许会在岗位上发号施令更久。  
二十一世纪初的时候，人们曾因为快速发展的医疗技术而预言120岁将会是一个普遍的死亡年龄。但随之而来的环境污染，极端气候和各种各样的糟心事让人类在追寻长寿的领域没取得什么里程碑式的进步。六十几岁已经不再是中年，不能再像是羚羊一样穿梭在下城区的小巷，不能再用保温瓶里的咖啡度过警车里盯梢的夜晚，不能再手腕一抖也不抖地精准击中两百米外的目标。  
900记得他们七年前为茉莉办欢送会时，她从盥洗室走出来后，在茶水间逮住了他。  
“你让他变得更好了，奈。”她有好久都不涂唇膏了，但那天是她的大日子，让她那双被睫毛膏和眼线围起来的棕色眼睛伤感又若有所思地凝视他，“替我们看好他。”语气像是一个长辈面对一个孩童，带着一点通透的慈爱。  
奈本应该感到被冒犯，但他观察着他已经许久不曾注意到的皱纹和松弛皮肤，想象着她眼睛中的他，皮肤平滑，肌肉紧实——就像全新的一样，一定像是个儿孙辈的毛头小子。“当然。”他庄重地点了点头。  
他在想自己是否让盖文变得更好了，毕竟盖文仍然是盖文，他带着挖苦的讥诮和甜蜜想。

到了这时候，盖文的同期已经没剩下几个，但年轻人们却很有热情，几乎让盖文受宠若惊，像是被逆毛摸了的猫，整个人紧张兮兮。“你们这群小崽子倒是很开心我终于要滚蛋了。”年轻人带着对臭脾气老头特有的宽容哄堂大笑，“我们会想你的，盖文！”  
盖文笑了，虎牙让他看起来有点孩子气。“操，马屁精。”  
他喝了很多啤酒，一定超过了900“建议”的分量，又吃了很多火候过大的烧烤，但看起来很开心，虽然明天的积食和宿醉又会让他生闷气（“我就不该听你的废话，都是退休害我成了个老头子！”）。这三个月他过得可不怎么开心，奈一直在唠叨着退休生活安排。“退休以后随便你游戏马拉松，喝啤酒和吃垃圾食品。”RK900诚挚地保证。盖文最后终于投降了，“不是因为我相信你，蠢蛋，而是我真的被烦怕了。”  
他是对的，不会有什么游戏马拉松，啤酒和甜甜圈。

盖文在发现奈也退休后气疯了。  
他骂了很多他已经多年没有称呼过RK900的恶毒称呼，如果用在别人身上，足够送盖文去做几百小时社工。他进行库内查询，上一次还是在二十多年前，那次奈在毒贩的枪口前替盖文挡了一颗射向他的子弹。不管康纳曾经以多么顶尖的工艺生产，他终究还是在对科技的追逐中慢下脚步。那颗子弹穿过他，仍然打中了盖文的左肩，这本不是什么值得被责骂的事情，但那颗子弹离他的中枢处理器不幸有些接近。  
“接近？！”盖文的声音在生气时有些滑稽，破音得像个气急败坏的小姑娘。“你他妈的差点报废了废铁皮罐头！”  
这让他也感到“苍老”，如果这是正确的词的话。他的同类们逐渐进化，从蹒跚学步的人类造物中脱胎换骨，抛弃了累赘的肉身，但对他们这些老家伙来说，总有些核心的东西是无法改变的。像盖文，即使他不再是个让人皱眉的刺头，却仍然学不会如何表达爱意和愧疚。当情绪的负载超过他的承受水平，它们就像开闸泄洪一样一股脑发泄为愤怒和恶意。  
奈已经认识他太久，了解他太久，爱了他太久。盖文如此恐惧成为别人眼中软弱的累赘，如此担忧受到照顾将贬低自己的价值，如此愧疚将因为自己而使900不能发挥自己的价值。但那没关系，因为这都不会成真，这些都不是真的。  
“让我和你在一起，盖文。”奈重新扶正被盖文弄倒的相框。“我不知道没了你该怎么办。”  
他深深地吻他，把他推到墙上，那个相框又被他们弄倒了。  
他能感觉到盖文同时在他手掌下平静又紧绷起来，他们已经有些时候没有接吻了，盖文觉得这有些奇怪。  
他看到自己花白的头发，眼角的皱纹和其他使他成为一个“糟老头子”的东西，但奈只想让他看到他所看到盖文。  
那并不只是皮肤，头发，牙齿，并不只是更迭的细胞和其他盖文以为重要的东西。那很美。

说到美。  
他们曾和芝加哥警方合作过一个生化人非法贩卖的案子，结案总结后，他们还有一天可以转转芝加哥。两个人就像是游客一样实打实地跑去参观了艺术博物馆。盖文只想找个汉堡店填饱肚子，然后回旅馆做爱，但900态度很强硬。  
“你在网上不用一秒就能把这里的画看个遍，”盖文抱怨，四个小时过去，他们都在绕着莫奈，梵高和雷诺阿打转，在他眼里还比不上一块炸鸡有趣。“告诉我，天才，在这里看和在网络上看有什么区别？”  
而900无法解释，他就是不能。这是他后天得来的部分，不在他的程序中，属于他感性的一面。  
他们看着墙角的糖果堆。  
“你们可以带走一块糖。”保全生化人说，示意那个艺术装置。九百点头感谢，已经走向那个甜蜜的艺术产物。  
“哦？你也想要一块吗？”他听见盖文问那个生化人。他们轻柔的笑声在场馆里像是柔软的地毯，900踩在云上。是我让他变成这样的吗？他想，是他让我变成这样的吗？

他为此对那个现代艺术作品印象深刻。  
糖果堆等同一个成年男性的重量，你拿走一块糖，就带走一部分重量，直到全部消失。这不祥的意味又让他时常陷入忧虑。  
盖文的体重在减轻，奈查询他资料库中的医疗手册。这是正常的现象，医疗手册告诉他，去他的正常现象。  
他终于意识到，就像被拿走的糖果，被吃掉的糖果，融化在嘴里的甜蜜，它终究消失了。不论他研究出多么完美的营养食谱，调整盖文的作息时间，即使是把他立刻关进休眠舱，他们也在走向一个既定的结局。

“你的锡脑袋又在想什么？”盖文问，心不在焉地摸着他们的猫。  
他们居住的郊区并没有那么多雨水，900正在后院里照顾他那些娇贵的名字都叫不上来的蔬菜。盖文常怂恿公主，他们的猫，去搞搞破坏，但公主就像900一样不听他的指挥。  
“过来，蠢蛋，在这里看你让我眼花。”  
900毫无征兆地跑向他，紧紧抱着盖文，就像是他下一秒就会消失一样。他轻得就像下一秒就会消失一样。公主抗议性地叫了一声，从盖文膝盖上跳下去跑走了。  
当900回想那一天，他想起田野的风穿过他们凉爽的走廊，想起公主在草丛里穿梭的沙沙声响和盖文，他的气味，他呼吸的声音。他想起他被太阳晒烫的人造皮肤在盖文凉爽怀抱中突然的轻松。  
“嘿，我哪也不去。”盖文说。


	13. 900g

盖文手头上的连环谋杀案很不赖，有话题度，困难，但是又没那么难。富勒暗示他，如果这个案子顺利，搞不好会给他三条折杠。  
“我没这么说过。”富勒说。  
“好吧，你至少暗示过了！”盖文真的要气炸了，“现在这又算怎么回事，哈？”见鬼的评价系统！操懆懆！  
“我不是那个立规矩的人，里德，别像个婊子一样抱怨个不停。”他瞪着那双黑白分明的眼睛，直把盖文看了个哆嗦。“如果可以的话，请你出去的时候关上门。”  
“门。”富勒在他走出去时头都不抬地提醒。盖文恶狠狠地摔上了门。

“根据我的分析，导致你愤怒的原因除了自我意识，还有36%来源于你已经预定的新摩托车。”盖文被毫无预警的声音吓了一跳，这一天还可以更糟吗？  
“见鬼的，蠢蛋，别随便翻我的电脑。”他推开弯下身子的RK900，但对方只是后退了一步就优雅地站稳了身子，见鬼的铁皮罐头。  
“或许你不该用‘我们’警局的办公台式买这些东西，”900故意大声说，“上次你看小猫视频染上电脑病毒带来了许多不便。”  
盖文几乎立刻就拉住了他外套的前襟，“闭嘴，你这塑料……”  
但克里斯已经听见了，朝这里投来意外的一瞥。盖文告诉他那次病毒是因为色情网站，操。  
“警探，请注意你的称谓，别人可能以为你歧视仿生人呢。”盖文狠狠瞪他，然后慢慢放开了拳头。  
见鬼的歧视，见鬼的州法律，把见鬼的种族态度扩展到了对生化人的态度，现在他的升职是别想了。  
RK900整理好他那件立领外套，看起来天杀的无懈可击。“恕我直言，根据您对安卓的态度，我认为开始追求一项新的事业永远也不算晚。”他的语调听不出什么感情倾向，但盖文认识他已经很久了，足够他识别出空气里24k的讽刺意味，“警探。”

RK900看来还想接着说什么，但800走过他们的桌子，所以他转而向自己的先代原型机打招呼。  
安德森肯定不用担心这个“态度问题”，见鬼的，他几乎快把这铁皮罐头当第二个儿子了，要在这方面评价高过他几乎不可能，除非……  
“除非……”他喃喃自语，思考着。而这一般是RK900所有灾难的标准开头。  
他几乎立刻警觉起来，LED短暂变黄，“不。”  
这越发让盖文觉得这是个好主意，他露齿而笑，“干嘛不呢？”他半侧着脸凑向900，“宝贝。”

他一向是个注重结果多于过程的人，而且绝对不要为那辆改装摩托花两个月薪水。说服900事实上也非常容易，“想想这次升职能让你多买多少蓝血，嗯？”盖文彼时将他堵在茶水间内，“你们现在不是还流行那些稀奇古怪的替换组件吗？”  
900看起来无动于衷，“我的供能所需都由警局报销，且并无改装需要。”盖文挫败地大叫一声，抓乱了头发。  
“但我加入，”他说，第一次，让盖文觉得像个不是从地狱来的没灵魂的恶魔。“只是为了看你出丑。”  
他在盖文的拳头打过来时轻松制住了那只属于警探的手，好像他不过是个胡闹的小孩似的。“星尾1700，想想它的价格，警探。”  
“我宁可和她谈恋爱，怪胎。”盖文啐了一口。  
“相信我，这种感情是共同的。”RK900仍然维持着他冷冰冰的表情，“甜心。”


	14. 卡盖

卡盖  
“那是我的夹克外套。”Elijah说，像是射向苹果的箭，你知道他在瞄准，即使闭着眼睛。  
“那又怎么样？你现在有你的套头衫，全框眼镜和运动跑鞋了。”他立刻呛了回去，用过分的尖酸掩饰紧张和尴尬，一半希望Elijah注意到，一半希望他能大发慈悲放过这个话题。  
“好吧好吧，留着它。我只是说我可以给你买件新的。”他又低头去吮蛋酒了。房间里的大象又一次和过长的衣袖，不合时宜的心跳和完全错误的渴望一起被放置一旁，就像它们并不存在。它们不该存在。  
Elijah确实给他买了件新的皮夹克，尺寸合身，几乎和那件旧的一样。几乎。如果他发现了Gavin仍然把那件袖口磨损的皮夹克套在帽衫外头，他也没有发表什么意见。  
他曾经对关于Gavin的一切发表意见。他曾经恨这一点，现在却开始怀念。他怀念那个穿着皮夹克，漫不经心的Elijah，窝在后巷吸廉价烟。  
“你也可以来一口。”他或许才刚买了一包烟，已经能像个烟鬼那样把烟吞进肺里，但Gavin永远是他们两个当中的菜鸟，所以他咳得惊天动地。  
“Gav, Gav, Gav.”他像唱歌一样叫着他的名字，拍着他的后背。“你得多加练习，但是你只能抽我这里的烟，如果被我抓到你自己买或者抽别人的，”他把泪眼朦胧的Gavin提起来，“我会抽你。”  
他的第一次飞叶子也是跟着Elijah。同样是这件皮夹克，他们衣服都没换，盘腿坐在地板上，像是真正的嬉皮士那样。  
“老规矩，Gav。”他一脸严肃地竖起手指。  
“只准抽你的。”Gavin摊开掌，“你他妈比老头子还啰嗦。”  
他说不上是否喜欢这感觉，困倦和放松，但显然没他想的刺激。但他喜欢看Elijah变得困顿放松，他的眼皮半合，把头靠在身后的蓝色床垫上看着Gavin，他对着他露出微笑，瘦削的脸颊上挤出皱纹。而Gavin觉得有一部分的他快要碎开，有一部分的他想要大哭。  
他至今也没搞明白那个吻究竟是嗨了的幻觉还是真的发生过，他不想搞明白了，因为一切在发生前就结束了。  
他只拥有这件外套，他把脸埋进外套。


End file.
